


Inscriptions

by DevonShea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Someone has a vintage gift for their sweetheart.





	Inscriptions

The book was true vintage.  They lifted it to their face and gently sniffed.  The light hint of vanillin wafted up and made them smile.  They ran their fingers over the staircase embossed in the Art Deco style cover.  Opening the book they caught sight of the faded inscription gracing the inside cover.

 

“i carry your heart with me(i carry it in my heart)”

 

They added their own words to the inscription, “I didn’t write the sentiment originally, but it’s true nonetheless” before wrapping the first edition copy of Yeats’  _ The Winding Stair _ for the love of their life.

**Author's Note:**

> You can pick your poison as to the giver and giftee. ;)
> 
> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.
> 
> This is the edition of the book I was thinking of: https://www.bookdepository.com/Winding-Stair-Other-Poems-1933-William-Butler-Yeats/9781416589921
> 
> The inscription comes from the ee cummings poem, i carry your heart with me: https://www.familyfriendpoems.com/poem/i-carry-your-heart-with-me-by-ee-cummings


End file.
